


lucas gore art

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fanart, its a link though, sorry i can't upload the actual image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: YOU MUST READ THE NOTES IN ORDER TO VIEW IT





	lucas gore art

**Author's Note:**

> You have to copy paste and go because its not from a social media website its from my files.

https://dochub.com/031980/mPPO8v1/img-3054-jpg

hey i uploaded it to DeviantArt go there and put in RatKrispyTreats


End file.
